gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Fiat Coupe 2.0 20V Turbo
|manufacturer = Fiat |year = -- |drivetrain = |engine = 2.0L 20v 5-cyl turbo |torque = 228.6 lb-ft |power = 219 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = |width = |height = }} The Fiat Coupe 2.0 20V Turbo is a Road car produced by Fiat. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2, being replaced with the Fiat Coupe Turbo Plus '00 in the later games of the series. Colors There are eight colors available for this vehicle: * Metallic Steel Grey * Metallic Ink Black * Speed Red * Metallic Dark Red * Broom Yellow * Metallic Scots Green * Metallic Portofino Blue * Sprint Blue In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The Fiat Coupe proves that wild styling and outrageous performance aren't the exclusive preserve of the most exotic supercars. Having trounced every coupe rival in motoring magazine group tests at its initial 1992 European launch, it wasn't until 1996 that the hairiest Fiat Coupe of the lot arrived: the 20v Turbo. Behind the Coupe's unmissable body lies another reason why it has received such general acclaim - its taut handling. This is provided by all-independent suspension equipped with commonly-used MacPherson struts at the front and trailing arms at the rears. Anti-roll bars support both ends for added stability while progressive-rate dampers adept swiftly to changes in road surface. To cope with its extra performance the 20v Turbo receives larger-diameter disc brakes with four-piston calipers for stronger grab and ABS to cut the risk of the wheels locking up under sudden braking. Promising extra-generous grip are 205/50 low profile tyres on big 16-inch four-spoke alloy wheels. The 20v Turbo's powerplant is just as distinctive as the rest of the car, using a two-litre unit complete with an unusual five cylinders set in-line. With the help of both a turbocharger and intercooler power stands at a hefty 220BHP, kicked out at 5,750rpm. This is all sent to the front wheels via a five-speed gearbox as standard fitment. To prevent the front tyres from frying in an instant a Viscodrive viscous coupling is added to the differential, sending torque to the wheel with the best grip and also helping to keep the nose from pushing wide in tight corners or any loss of steering control as the wheels fight for grip during standing starts. Even further praise has been heaped on the Coupe 20v Turbo for its exciting performance. The figures prove why, with 0-62mph seen to in just 6.8 seconds before the car hurtles on to a 155mph maximum. Bellisimo!, as the Coupe's Italian creators might say. Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Fiat dealership for 39,900 Credits. In addition, this car is available from the start in Arcade Mode, where is classified as a B-Class Car. Trivia *This car is one of the three vehicles that are playable through normal means in the Demo versions of Gran Turismo 2, alongside the Ford Mustang GT '99 and the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V GSR '98. *This is the only Arcade Mode car that is playable in both Demo and Final versions of Gran Turismo 2. Pictures -R-Fiat_Coupe_2.0_20V_Turbo.jpg|A Fiat Coupe 2.0 20V Turbo with racing modifications applied. File:Iictnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:Fiat Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars